When the Autumn Moon is Bright
by Eowyn Rain
Summary: Blaine and Kurt plan on forever, but each have one major, life altering secret they are keeping from each other. One could kill. The other is a killer. Warning: Mentions of Illness and Supernatural Creatures


**Title: **When the Autumn Moon is Bright

**Author: **Luna Rose

**Rating: **PG

**Characters/Pairings: **Klaine, Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson, mentions of The Warblers, and Finn Hudson (might be more if continued)

**Genre:**Romance/Angst/Humor

**Summary: **Blaine and Kurt plan on forever, but each have one major, life altering secret they are keeping from each other. One could kill. The other is a killer.

**Author's Notes: **Yeah...I have NO idea where on Earth this came from. I saw the prompts, and THIS came out! WTF? My imagination is going haywire. I don't even write angst!  
>Written for the <strong>gleeverse<strong> challenge _Jar of Hearts_

**Gleeverse Prompts: **(used/inspired in fic)  
>1.) Adele~ Set Fire to the Rain (general idea)<p>

_But there's a side to you that I never knew (never knew)_

2.) Red Guitar

* * *

><p>It was spreading.<p>

Those words had echoed in his head over and over again.

When Blaine had started Dalton Academy, he saw it as a new lease on life.

While almost everyone, that wasn't close family, thought his new found happiness and joy was all because he was finally getting away from his bullies, from the injustice and pain and prejudice, and going to a safe heaven in the form of a zero tolerance boys Private School , there was, in fact a secret, wonderful extra reason.

Blaine Anderson was going to live.

After years of hospital treatments, surgeries, drugs, and worrisome nights, Blaine had been given the clean bill of health.

_Remission_. It was such a beautiful word.

Before the infamous Sadie Hawkins Dance, Blaine had spent half a year being a normal teenage boy. Where he was once listless and tired, he was now full of energy and animation. Blaine made sure to make use of this gift ever single day. It made him want run, jump, and sing his happiness to the World, and he did so ,very often.

That was, until he was beaten within an inch of his life.

If there was one thing Blaine really hated about his Westerville bullies, it was the fact that they put him back in the hell that was the hospital. At least he had one hand to strum guitar strings, and to feed himself chocolate pudding.

So, when he found that he was going to Dalton, Blaine saw it as a new, true, wonderful beginning for his refreshed existence.

In a short amount of time, he made friends, joined The Warblers, took up boxing, played polo, and for the first time in his life, felt safe and comfortable.

While he played counselor and mentor, and shared his perils of being a gay teenage boy, Blaine always chose to keep his leukemia a secret from his friends. It wasn't that he was ashamed. Blaine liked being know as the robust, bouncy dapper entertainer. He already received looks of pity when Ohio society decided to be ignorant, or when the subject of bullies came up. He worked really hard to smile, and to make everyone understand that he was fine, and it was in the past. His chipper countenance might have made the pity leave their eyes for those things, but he really didn't think the same would go for a life threatening childhood illness.

When Kurt came into his life, Blaine was just getting used to enjoying his youth. It wasn't until later, after many misjudgments, twists and turns, (in the forms of his ego, Jeremiah, and Rachel), that he realized that Kurt was what made his life worth living.

It took death, in the form of a tiny bird, and the fallen tears of his beautiful best friend, to realize why air filled his lungs, why his eyes could see, why his heart beat. The blood in his veins, the tingle in his nerves, and all of every piece of music he had ever heard, sang, or listened to, was for this boy. He might have been alive, but he had never truly lived until he had met that silly spy on the stairs.

Before, life was about taking in every bit of sunshine, every standing ovation, and every cup of aromatic coffee.

Kurt had forever changed Blaine, because he realized, finally realized, that life was more than just taking in. Realizing that he loved Kurt so soul deep, that it was almost a physical ache, that life was also about giving.

So, when Kurt open his arms, his heart, and his life to him, as his boyfriend, Blaine swore that he was going to give every little piece of love that he could. He did just that, and was pleasantly surprised when he got just as much, if not more back.

Life was dream. Sure, they had their couples arguments, and their ups and downs, but they always came through. One of the best things about having the foundation of being best friends first, was that they were more than what normal High School relationships were. They could joke around, have fun banter over coffee, watch TV, and just enjoy each other's company.

Then again, the ultimate plus of being best friend with your boyfriend, was that you had the added bonuses of kissing, touching, and making love with the same person that you feel comfortable enough to tell all of your secrets, hopes, and if that shirt just looks wrong on them.

It made Blaine uneasy though, thinking about the one secret he had never shared with his precious partner in-life. Kurt had already lost his Mother, and nearly lost his Father. He didn't want him to ever worry about him leaving, because he never planned to.

Now, most people would say that he was too young to think like that. He was barely seventeen. How was he to know that what he felt for Kurt was going to last forever?

To those same people he would have liked to have pointed out that when you are lying in a hospital bed, thinking that you might die, and wondering which friend you were going to leave your guitar and video games to, you grow up, mentally, quite fast. It had taking time on his side, but he finally saw what Kurt had seemed to know all along. Kurt Hummel was his Soul Mate, and Lord help him, but he was going to marry that boy, and have a beautiful , long, happy life with him and New York.

That was, until the Summer, when he fainted on the stage at Six Flags.

* * *

><p>It came back, and came back with a vengeance.<p>

He cursed, screamed , and raged like a angry, scared beast.

The good news was that , with treatments, he could have as much as three years left to live.

The very thought of having to go back, to do it all again, and still leave this world, made him want to vomit.

He would be ok if he had the choice between his voice, and his life. He would totally pull and Ariel and give up his voice to Ursula He could go on without singing. He would also have been more than happy to give up walking, or even seeing.

If he was guaranteed to never having to leave Kurt's side, he could live without almost everything. Of course, he couldn't go on without his heart though, because Kurt had become his heart , and he needed that to live.

Not living, not seeing the sun dance on Kurt bare back in the morning, not feeling Kurt cuddle in his arms, not hearing Kurt singing ever again, it was more than Blaine could bare.

While Blaine had always been a little on this selfless, helpful side, he could also be pretty selfish, when he wanted to be. If he had been any less selfish, he would have tried to break up with Kurt, and have his parents send him off to some expensive Cancer facility, far away from Lima.

Instead, he transferred schools, to soak up as much of a lifetime as he could with the boy he loved, and refused the treatments, to actually be able to enjoy his last years on Earth.

While his parents begged, and tried to make him change his mind, Kurt was non the wiser. It was a known fact that Blaine's parents were always busy and distant, and slightly homophobic. It made sense for Blaine to get heated phone calls from them, only to hang up, and go back to heatedly making out with his boyfriend.

He knew that at some point, he was going to have to tell Kurt the truth, and break both of their hearts.

Pulling the covers over his and Kurt shoulders, he wrapped his arms around the most precious thing in his World.

He hated keeping secrets from Kurt, but he wasn't ready to loose him yet.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed in Blaine's arms, looking over at his favorite red guitar.<p>

In Blaine's arms, the World just seemed to melt away, into their very own.

Kurt had never felt more loved, safe, and wanted, then when Blaine's callused fingers linked with his own over his heart.

Kurt hated keeping secrets from Blaine, but he wasn't ready to loose him yet.

Just the very thought brought tears to his azure eyes.

As much as Blaine said he loved him, he just didn't see Blaine being able to handle the kind of cold, harsh truth Kurt had to tell him.

What was he supposed to say?

_"Hey Blaine, don't freak out, but you've kind of have been dating Teen Wolf since the beginning of the school year. Is that ok? I promise I don't have fleas, and I won't tear you limb from limb. Want to go catch that movie now?"_

Yeah, he didn't see it going so well.

Like most things, Kurt's permanent stint as a fury beast, had all been Finn's fault.

* * *

><p>Yes, I made Blaine a Cancer patient, and Kurt a werewolf. What is this?<p>

Should I continue this?

Reviews=Love


End file.
